


Woman on a Mission

by LoveChilde



Series: Girls' Night Out [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers' Tower is Boys-town, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Community: purimgifts, Gen, Ladies doin' it for themselves, Party Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilde/pseuds/LoveChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of the sausage-fest at Avengers' Tower, Black Widow sets out to plan a girls' night out. Problem is, the the MCU- where is she to find enough girls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman on a Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



> None of these are mine, and I'll confess I don't actually watch Agents of SHIELD, so I apologize for continuity mistakes. Happy Purim!
> 
> Art by the wonderful [Hagar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar)

“That’s it. I’ve _had_ it.” Natasha stormed out of the rec room at Avengers Tower. “I’m _so_ done. Jarvis?”

“Yes ma’am?” The AI sounded almost amused, which only served to annoy Nat further. 

“I’m going out. Contact me _only_ in case of an emergency on the scale of an alien invasion or monsters overrunning all five boroughs, okay?” 

“Very well. Where shall I say you have gone?”

“ _Out_. Away from those- those _children_ playing video games in the rec room because fighting real aliens isn’t thrilling enough, I guess. Away from the testosterone fumes in his house. Out.” 

“The level of human hormonal emanations is-”

“ _Shut it_ , Jarvis.”

“Of course. Have a good evening.” 

The problem was really Thor and Tony. They started the nonsense and the others went along with it, even Clint who was usually a good guy, and Bruce who couldn’t drink. They were playing some kind of game on the juiced up, specially designed not-really-an-Xbox- you-wouldn’t-get-it-Nat Tony had built for the Tower, and there was no talking to any of them. The truth was, Nat just wanted to see a face that wasn’t carrying a five o’clock shadow, and maybe some boobs. Just- for a change of atmosphere. She wanted a ladies’ night out, and Avengers Tower was woefully short on ladies. 

She was already dialing when her feet hit the pavement outside. “Maria? Nat. You free tonight?”

“Um...Free for what?” Maria sounded suspicious, which Nat couldn’t fault her for; working with the Avengers definitely required caution. 

“Girls’ night out. I’m sick and tired of the sausage-fest, but I don’t want to ditch them for more than an evening because when I take two days off, Bad Things happen. But I need a drink, and music, and maybe guys who’re too damn young for me but look good in body glitter.”

There was a long silence on the other side of the line, and then Maria said “You grab the other ladies, I’ll make sure we have a private room at a private club and clear it with Coulson.”

“Perfect. Let me know when, I’ll let you know who’s on the very exclusive list. Make sure they have the good vodka, gummy candy and chocolate.”

“Chocolate, gummy candy, good vodka. Too-damn-young guys. Check.”

“Thanks Maria.” 

Nat signed off, and moved to stand where she’d draw the least attention but have the best view of the street, without even thinking about it. She needed to think. 

She had no doubt Maria would come through on the logistics of club, booze, candy and eye-candy. That left Nat herself with the harder task- of fleshing out the invite list. “‘Grab the other ladies’, she says…”

 _What_ ‘other ladies’??


End file.
